A'vette Rayoh
Author Contact Information: FFXIV: A'vette Rayoh Steam: RedMaskGamer Tumblr: avetterayohffxiv BattleTag: RedMaskGamer#1909 Discord: A'vette (RedMask) #2113 BASIC INFORMATION Full name: A'vette Rayoh Pronunciation: AH-vet RAY-oh Nickname(s): Vette (shortened first name, spoken by close friends and family), Crimson Songstress (stage name), Ruby (by her wife, Alexis) Species: Miqo'te, Seeker of the Sun Gender: Female Age: 24 Birthday: 6th Sun of the 1st Umbral Moon (2/6) Sexuality:'' Demisexual Nationality: Gridania Religion: N/A Languages: Common, Bardic Native language: Common Relationship Status: Married PHYSICAL APPEARANCE Height: 5'5" Weight: 127 lbs. Figure/build: Limber, some muscle in legs Hair color: Crimson Red, snow white highlights/ Golden Blonde, crimson red highlights Hairstyle: Medium length, straight with small flaired tips Eye color: Violet (right), red (left) Skin/fur/etc color: Fair Tattoos: None Piercings: Ears Scars/distinguishing marks:' None Preferred style of clothing: cloth, usually somewhat colorful and flashy. Loves fancy or large hats or decorations in her hair Frequently worn jewelry/accessories: jeweled hand decorations that belonged to her mother. ''HEALTH'' Smoker: Sometimes during songwriting Drinker: Mostly socially or when writing Recreational Drug User: Blech! Why stain the body? Addictions: Sandwiches of any kind. Allergies: None Any physical ailments/illnesses/disabilities: The Echo, Random cases of writer's block. :( Any medication regularly taken: None PERSONALITY Personality: Views the lives of herself and others around her as one grand story, where the main character changes constantly. She loves meeting new people and asking about their adventures, hoping to use them as material for her epics. She is passionate about music and adventuring, and is always on the move, inviting herself into random companies to fight monsters and criminals. She values friendship, compassion, trust, and peace; she would prefer to talk her way out of a fight, but is usually unafraid to fight. However, if anyone would come to threaten the lives of her loved ones, she almost completely shifts her demeanor, from proper, kind, and playful, to merciless, cold, and unforgiving. Believes that music carries a form of magical power, capable of healing broken hearts, calming the greatest beasts, inspiring great heroes to action, and much more. Can sometimes become protective of people that she becomes fond of, romantically or otherwise, to the point of becoming something of an "older sister." '''Likes: Music, the company of others, writing music, playing her harp and piano, listening to stories Dislikes: '''Drunkards, people who hate music, too much quiet '''Fears/phobias: Being alone, death (of those she cares for) Favorite color(s): Red, white, green, black Hobbies: Writing music, playing for her friends, Taste in music: classical, jazz (with lots of saxophone) SKILLS Talents/skills: Songwriting, Archery, Strings, Percussion, Brass, Woodwind Capable to ride Chocobos?: Yes, owns one (Agile) EATING HABITS Diet: Omnivore, enjoys a balanced diet Favorite food(s): Smoked salmon, filet mignon, salad with mixed berries Favourite drink(s): Non-Alcoholic: fruit juice, warm tea w/ honey, coffee Alcoholic: Red wine, ale Disliked food(s): nothing she hasn't tried Disliked drink(s): nothing she hasn't tried HOUSE AND HOME Describe the character’s house/home: Lives in the Mist, her room is an old fashioned study and music room, which she uses to compose her songs. Various instruments are scattered throughout. Do they share their home with anyone: Not currently. Significant/special belongings: A journal given to her by her mother. Her bard's chapeau (hat), her golden jeweled ringbands COMBAT Peaceful or aggressive attitude: Peaceful, but playful. Prefers to avoid conflict, if at all possible. Fighting skills/techniques: Archery, magic songs learned from her mother, Black magic, Fairy magic discovered from Nymian ruins Special skills/magical powers/etc: Magical songs that can weaken enemies and reinvigorate allies Weapon of choice (if any): Artemis, an ancient, enchanted Bardic relic she stores in the jewels on her ringbands, a magic stave she summoned from her study of black magic, a magic tome she used to cast Nymian magic Weaknesses in combat: Prioritizes the safety of her comrades and friends, often putting herself in the line of fire unintentionally Strengths in combat: inspiring allies and weakening and intimidating enemies CLOSE AQUAINTANCES Star Amethysta: '''Longtime friend. Strong and caring, but troubled. '''Kisumi Mimsy: Close friend and musical partner. Employer at Mimsy Theater. Treats as younger sister and is very protective. Resembles A'vina very closely. Kallera Etoile: '''Good friend and comrade in arms. Often comes to her for guidance. '''Takeshi Isamu: Close friend. Cares for him like a younger brother.' '''Often teases him and talks with him, trying to protect him from his Darkside. '''Alexis McCallister: '''Loving girlfriend. Often visits her to cuddle and talk, and joins her to take mercenary jobs. Her "Flame" and "White Knight." '''Marstra Cousland: '''Very close friend. Holds strong feelings for her, a "friend with benefits, but a little more." Her "Valentine." '''Dai Cale: '''Mutual friend of Alexis. Supports their relationship fully. An acquaintance of Kisumi. 'BACKSTORY''' The daughter of a famous singer and songwriter, A'vette always felt drawn to music and singing. She spent much of her time writing songs and playing music in her old home in Gridania, wishing to be like her mother, A'versa. During her youth, her mother would always speak of "the power of music," believing it to hold magical power, including healing and rejuvenation of spirit. Her sister, A'vina, shared her enthusiasm and passion for music, and often traveled together with A'vette in musical troupes to seek inspiration. Soon after their mother passed away, they settled back in Gridania and played locally in the Carline Canopy, gaining renown for their music. When they came of age, A'vette and A'vina enlisted in the Twin Adder during the initial Garlean invasion. During a small skirmish, A'vina was mortally wounded. A'vette tried to save her sister, but it was already too late. After watching her beloved sister die in her arms, A'vette fell into a state of great depression. Having no family of her own left, and blaming herself for her sister's death, she no longer had the will to live. Just as she was about to poison herself, she was unknowingly saved by a visit from the Elder Seedseer, who thanked her for her service against the Garleans, and spoke highly of A'vette and her family, having known her mother for many years before her death. Hearing such praise from someone such as the Elder Seedseer, and discovering her mother's old journal, A'vette found a new sense of purpose. She would devote herself to her mother's ideals, and travel around Eorzea to construct a great epic. She also vowed that as long as she lived, no one else in her life would die because of her. She would defend and protect her loved ones for as much as she was able, even at the cost of her own life.